My Immortal
by Salina M L
Summary: [very subtly, implied EnWin] At the most difficult of times, the simple words to a song can soothe the sweetest of souls and even the most hostile of creatures. Oneshot and a song fic.


_You don't know me, yet you know that someone watches you from afar. Perhaps you've seen me in passing, but I doubt it. Whether it be someone you've known for some time, a complete stranger, or simply a random object. I know you like the back of my hand, while you probably assumed it was all a figment of your imagination._

_I am what you would_ _call… an entity, I suppose. In your mind anyway. _

_I was reborn with a gift… well… I wouldn't call it a gift. I would call it a curse. It allows me to be whomever I feel like, but in_ _return, it caused me to lose my own identity._

_So here I remain in hiding, detached from the world within the shadows, watching as time passes by as slow as an anchor across the ocean floor. Waiting for something to spark my interest during my four centuries._

_Sometimes it's better not to fit in. I don't belong, therefore I will stay within the confines of my reclusion. Which just so happens to be right outside your bedroom window._

_I've been watching you for a long time now… I am the reason why you're still alive yet you've never known and you'll never know. I am the only reason why my master has remained ignorant of your existence, and why she hasn't taken you for herself… in her own way. The little one knows about you too, but he wouldn't breathe a word. _

_There are others like me. They too hide in the shadows, fixating their interests on a particular human. I myself, am bound to three, all of which you know. Then there's you… well, you could say that you're my… elective. _

_But remember, I was once as you_ _are… normal._

_When you never see him again, know that I had been watching over your secret yet not so secret love with envious eyes._

* * *

**◊…My Immortal…◊**

**By Salina M L**

* * *

Winry let the robe slip off her shoulders as the water in the bathtub neared the top. She was so exhausted that it bordered on falling face first into the water. However, her mind and heart wouldn't allow her to do so. 

Her lovely and liquid sapphire orbs lifted to gaze out of the bathroom window and glazed over at the sight. Putting her initial thought at rest, she left he room, slowly walking through the empty house since everyone else had left for a few days.

Stepping out onto the porch, she crossed her arms over her breasts as she gazed out at the summit of the hill, a small distance away. Across to the charred remains that could've been called a home at one time.

She knew this had been their last departure, she had seen it in his eyes. They had both left and this time, she had the feeling, they weren't coming back.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

Her heart had been broken not once, not even twice, but three times by god. Yes, by god. She couldn't blame one person forever for the first, and she couldn't hold it against her childhood best friend. After all, what more could she lose? Now she was beginning to understand the malice he held for the unknown spectator.

How could she allow this to take over? Since when can't any one person stop forgiving someone? And why did she love him so damn much?

"Edward_…_"

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

Eyes narrowed with an intensity that could only be described as a violet inferno, looked on while the only emotion he had ever known coursed through his icy veins at her single word.

Even he needed a place to clear his head, and no one would ever guess just where he went for his bit of solitude.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have…  
All of me _

She descended from the porch and quietly took a few steps towards the mess.

Edward still had her heart. Even to this day with everything that had happened and to everything that he had done to her, he still owned her heart. Now what should she do? Just yell, 'I love you, you bastard! Just take it and love me in return!' No, although she should, she couldn't do that to either one of them.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

He had always loathed all humans, from the time of his rebirth to this point. Every last one of them were the same; they were mortal first of all, believed the whole world revolved around themselves, were careless and coveted more than they deserved_…_

Except for this one.

She truly was a selfless girl.

Needless to say, it didn't take much to piss him off. However, it seemed that the monster deep inside him, that only yearned for revenge and bloodlust would calm down to the point of non-existence, as he watched the beautifully plain country girl go about her business during the day, in a usually joyous manner.

Why? He had no clue.

Now, here she was; going through her own hell.

Such an intriguing young woman.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

It had started out mutually, but now for the past five years since his very first departure, she had given him everything. Five true years of trust and loyalty. But that would not go to waste, she would not let five years go.

She pressed forward slowly, taking a few more steps into the night, not even partially aware as the lavender robe slipped further down her body.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have…  
All of me _

Metallic liquid sunk lower in his body, his eyes following her every little movement as she came closer. He remained motionless in his current position, squatting down on one leg while the other dangled over the side, set firmly down on a smaller branch.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

She walked over aimlessly towards the tree stark naked, but she didn't care. She fell on her knees, sobbing into her hands. "Please let me go, Edward. Don't keep coming back… if you do… I'll always cave… please, don't come back to me…"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have…  
All of me_

Shifting slightly, he leaned forward to see directly below him, watching while she poured her eyes out. She was a fool to let it get to her this way, but then again, she was only human. Nothing more_…_ or less could be expected. "Your heart bleeds in more ways than one, girl, but you're not alone anymore…" No, she never was. Unbeknownst to her, he was always there. Watching in fascination and morbid curiosity at the frail girl as she leaned back against the tree, tucking her legs against her body as she wrapped her arms around them and buried her face into the crook of her knees.

"You've never been alone, Winry."

Glowing amethyst eyes, oddly tranquil, continued staring at her throughout the night, listening to her quiet, defeated sobs as time pushed forward like normal… that is, except for one fragment of timeless space where two of the most unlikely of individuals, yet inhabitants of the same world reside. Until the first sign of daylight…

**The End**

* * *

I don't know… something about the event regarding these two in episode 48 will always intrigue me. When I first saw it a _long_ time ago, I did _not_ see that coming, and I wondered if there was more to it than just trying to piss the Elrics off. Envy did see her on Yock Island, but I don't believe that he could know exactly what to say just from that. Ah, maybe I'm reading too much into it… 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights at all to Fullmetal Alchemist. The song, of course, is beautifully done by Amy Lee of Evanescence.

**Please Review!**


End file.
